Finding Home Again
by eskie02
Summary: Yakko, Wakko and Dot are abandoned at an orphanage by their mother one night, will they ever find a new home?


**Finding Home Again**

**Chapter 1**

**A Sad Beginning**

**A/N... I know I already have an Animaniacs and I plan to keep it updated but I had to write this one down as well, any away I hope you enjoy... **

Julia was beautiful young toon with dreams of becoming a singer but that quickly came to a halt when she became pregnant at sixteen. Afraid of what her parents would make her do if they found out what she did, she refused to tell them what she had done. Her father was a strict being with all these rules that you had to follow or else, her mother on the hand was an old fashioned kind of girl and would not approve. Months went by and Julia's secret started to show and one night her father had it out with her.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" he shouted

"I'M NOT STUPID!" she cried

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he demanded

Julia was in shock how could bring life into this world be so wrong "That's not fair,"

"Yes it is, you disobeyed us," her mother said "and now you have to learn to an adult."

"How? I have no money,"

"NOT OUR PROBLEM!" her father yelled

"We will pay for a room for you tonight but after that you're on your own," her mother explained.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So forced out of the only home she knew Julia stayed in a cheap motel the first night and the next day went to find a job but no luck, it seemed no one would hire a pregnant girl due to risks. Without no money she would have to sleep on the street, tears ran down her cheeks as she walked down a dark alley.

"You look lost," a voice said

She turned to see a older woman standing there "I'm not lost, I just have nowhere to go," she replied

"I see," said the woman "well I know where you can go."

"Really, where?" she asked with a hint of joy in her voice

"Follow me," the woman replied.

The woman lead her to a shelter for homeless women, Julia stepped up to the door and was about to thank the woman but she was gone. Inside she was greeted with a friendly "Welcome," she walked up to the counter and "would you happen to have an extra bed?"

The woman nodded "Right this way," she leading Julia into a room with a single bed in it. At the shelter they helped her after the baby was born, they showed her how to care for him. Now it was up to her to find a job and a place to live, maybe she would have luck today with her interview at Sun-Rise Groceries. Walking in a nervous wreak and coming out all smiles were thing finally looking up for her, well almost she had to find a home first. Almost two years went by and Julia was the best mommy, that was until she quite her job so she could go sing at Dudley Dukes.

The manager a big fat dog type character smiled and said "Sure I'll let you sing here, if you do something for me."

"What's that?" she asked giving him a sly smile

"Oh I think you know," he replied licking his lips

She bit her lip as she moved closer "When and where?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A couple nights later was debut as the clubs new singer...

"Gentle men," the announcer smirked "let me introduce you to Ms. Julia Whiteeeee!"

Julia walked out wearing a very revealing mini dress, her hair let down and loose over her shoulders. Men stared as she made her way over to the microphone...

'Well this was it', she thought 'my dream is coming true...'

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

**50 thousand tears I've cried.**

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me.**

**(going under)**

**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself.**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom...**she sang...

The manager took advantage of her so many times while she worked there thus producing two more children. Now she wanted her own life again, a do over you might say but that would mean no more kids.

"Mommy!"

Julia sighed "What is Yakko?"

"Wakko's playin' in the toilet again!"

"That's it," murmured as she walked to the bathroom "WAKKO!, What are you doing?"

"Playin'," he squeaked

"Well stop," she said pulling him away from the toilet "Yakko go get yours and Wakko's coat."

"Okay," the happy boy said as he rushed off to get them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where we goin'?" Yakko asked

Julia took a deep breath "To get ice cream," she said

"Ya!" the two boys shouted.

Julia took a right turn up a dark alley and towards a dark gray building, at the door step she looked down at the bundle she had been carrying and smiled at the sleeping baby. (No this better for them) she told herself as she placed her hand on the handle.

"Say what kind of ice cream place is this?" asked Yakko

"We'll get ice cream after this stop sweetie," she explained opening the door and walking in.

"May I help?" an old cat asked from behind a long desk.

"Ah yes," Julia explained handing the small bundle to the Yakko "I am unable to care for my children any."

The woman looked at her "And what is the reason?" she asked

"Well," (Come on Julia think of something...ahhh...) "my husband has left me and I have no home or anything to care for them the way they should be," she lied.

"I see well what about programs from other sources?"

Julia sighed "Look I think they're better off here,"

Raising her eyebrow the cat cleared her throat "Okay, well let me call Mr. Stern, so you can fill out the paper work,"

"Thank you Ms. Madonna," Julia said reading the cat's name tag before walking back over to her children, "Hey mommy," said the oldest "can we get some ice cream now?"

Before she could answer Ms. Madonna spoke "I'm sorry I forgot to get your name,"

"It's Julia...just Julia," she replied

"Okay Julia Mr. Stern will see you now,"

Julia stood up and walked over "Down the hall and first door on the left," Ms. Madonna said pointing in the direction. Twenty minutes later she came walking back out with a mean looking warthog behind her and without saying 'goodbye,' she just walked out the door leaving her children. Yakko jumped from his seat and ran out the door after her but she was already gone "MOMMY!" he cried, he looked up and down the alley before dropping his head.

"MS. GRACE!" Ms. Madonna shouted

"Yes," came a sweet voice from young wolf girl, who was now walking towards them

"Ah! Ms. Grace please show these dear children to their beds," the warthog said

Ms. Grace smiled "Yes Sir Mr. Stern," she said "come children."

"Where's our sister?" Yakko asked

"She will be staying in with the other babies but you can go visit her in the morning," she replied before turning to Wakko "and what might your name be?"

Realizing he was being spoken to, he quickly zipped behind his brother and peeked out "Oh his name is Wakko and he's a bit shy," Yakko explained

"Ahh I see," she said "well it's nice to meet you Wakko." Ms. Grace stopped outside a large wooded door "So this is it," she said opening it.

Yakko and Wakko looked the huge room and saw dozens of beds and filled with children "Well go on and find a bed," Grace said softly, they found two beds side by side Yakko tucked Wakko in before hoping into his own bed.

"Yakko," Wakko squeaked

"Yeah?"

"Will mama be back soon?"

Yakko looked up at the ceiling "Don't worry Wakko she will be back for us."

Wakko yawned "Good," he said "night."

"Goodnight,"

**Four Years later...**

"GIVE BACK TEDDY!" Wakko cried as a bully named Tony, who in fact a bull had grabbed the stuffed toy from him.

"What's the matter is the baby gonna cry," he teased

"Come on Tony, give him back his toy," Yakko said walking over from where he was coloring.

Tony turned to Yakko "And what are you going to do about it?"

Yakko made a grab for his brother's toy but Tony pulled it away quickly "Just give it back," Yakko demanded

"Um, no!" Tony said shoving Yakko backwards causing him trip over a toy car and fall, Tony and the other older kids started to laugh.

Yakko felt angry so leaping up he grabbed the toy from Tony and handed it back to Wakko. "Thanks Yakko," he said smiling and hugging his teddy.

"Hey that's what big brother's are for," Yakko said giving him a hug. Tony squeezed his fists together and charged right into him,

"GET OFF!" Yakko shouted as Tony yanked him hard bu the ears.

Wakko watched in horror as his brother tried to get the thirteen year old off himself, anger boiled inside the six year old until he couldn't take it anymore.

"OWWWWWWWW!," Tony cried "Ms. Madonna."

Mrs. Madonna busted into the room with a sour look on her face "What's going on here?" she demanded

"Yakko bit me," Tony said forcing fake tears out.

Mrs. Madonna placed her hands on her hips "Yakko, why did you do that?"

"I didn't bite him," Yakko replied picking himself off the ground and rubbing his ears.

"Don't lie!" she snapped "get over here now!"

"But...but," Yakko tried to explain

"NOW!" she yelled

Yakko's ears went down as he walked over to her "Follow me young man," she said yanked him violently by the shoulder. She made him follow her into her office "Now she said "how many lashes do think this crime should get?"

"But I was only getting Wakko's toy back," Yakko explained

Mrs. Madonna searched her desk draw until she found her ruler "Your bratty brother needs to share!" she spat "now hold out your hand."

Yakko lifted his left hand for her "No," she said "your right." Yakko sighed and gave her his shaky right hand knowing that she knew he was right-handed and the way she used that ruler he wasn't going to be able to use it for a couple days.

"Now how many?" she smirked

He thought hard "One," he said (maybe she'll go easy on me?)

She laughed "One I think fifteen is more like it, what do you think?"

Yakko swallowed nodded and closed his eyes as she took his hand. (Well maybe if I don't think about it,)...ONE...(I can feel the pain and it hurts really bad)...two, three, four, five...(those ones hurt more then the first one, why does she have to do four in a row?)...six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen and fifteen (I hold back tears as she strikes my hand for the last time.)

xoxoxoxoxooxox

Wakko walked up to the room searching for his brother it was almost time to visit their sister Dot in the girls house.

"Yakko are you up here?" he asked, just as he was about to turn and walk back out he heard a sniffing sound

Yakko sat in a corner by himself with his head hung as tears flowed down his cheeks

"Hey! It's almost time to go see Dot," Wakko said happily.

Yakko tried to smile but the pain in his hand was too much for him, "are you okay?" Wakko asked once he saw the his brother was babying his right hand.

"Yeah fine," he replied softly

"Maybe you should go see Ms. Grace?"

"No!," Yakko shouted "I'm fine."

"But?"

"I'm fine let's just go," Yakko said standing up to join his brother.

"Yakko...Wakko!" screamed a four year little girl as she ran towards them

"Dot!" the both said happily

"Here I brought you something," Wakko said pulling out a half eaten cookie "sorry I ate half of it."

"Gee thanks," she said rolling her eyes and taking the cookie.

"Hey you guys," Ms. Grace said walking over "how would you like to go to the park for a bit?"

The sibling looked at each other and smiled "Okay!" they at once.

"Great let's just get your coats on," she said giving them a smile. Yakko's smile disappeared when he heard that, it was what their mother had said the night she gave them up.

Once outside Yakko sniffed the air he could feel the warm air fill his lungs along with the sweet smell of flowers it felt good, the park was full of families having cook outs and picnics. Ms. Grace pushed Dot on the swing while the boys went to go down the slide, Yakko ignored the pain in his hand so he and Wakko could climb on the monkey bars. When Dot got bored of the swing she chased her brothers all over the park, Ms. Grace took them over to the pond to feed the ducks. Yakko sat down to watch his siblings but his mind started to wonder back to a time when mom was around (Why can't I remember her face?") he thought (an most importantly why did she give us up?)

He looked up to see a family son playing ball together "Good job son," the parents said smiling and giving their boy a pat on the heand and a high five. (Why can't we have that?)

xoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at the orphanage dinner was being served and Wakko had just sat down with bowl of what was supposed to be soup when Tony walked by and using his tail he knocked it off the table.

"Clean it up!" Ms. Madonna yelled tossing him a towel

Wakko did as he was told and cleaned it up. "Good now you may go back up for some more," said Ms. Madonna.

He walked slowly up to the counter "Sorry kid we have no more," they cook told him. Without any food Wakko made his way back to the table looking gloom "Here," Yakko whispered shoving over his own bowl over.

"Thanks big brother," Wakko whispered before drinking down the soup.

Later that night as Yakko was getting ready for bed he started to hum a song that he had heard the other day called (I'll Be There)

"What song is that?" Wakko asked

Yakko smiled "I think it's called I'll Be There,"

"Oh how's it go?"

"Well I don't really remember all of it,"

"Can you sing me the parts you do know?" Wakko asked

"Sure," Yakko replied sitting on his brother's bed...

**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter**

**Togetherness, well it's all I'm after**

**Just call my name and**

**I'll be there**

**I'll be there to protect you**

**With an unselfish love that respects you**

**Just call my name**

**And I'll be there**

Yakko looked down at his brother who was now drifting off to sleep, he smiled tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Night," he whispered. Yakko found it impossible to fall asleep that night for Adoption Day was fast approaching and it worried him...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Animaniacs Warner Brothers does but I do own my characters. Hope you like my first chapter please don't be shy review it or I'm open to suggestion of any kind...**


End file.
